


Natural Anthem

by crankyoldman



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyoldman/pseuds/crankyoldman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing endures quite as much as family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head on Father's Day while hanging with my dad and I had enough time to get it down just now. And since I wrote a couple Elfe stories, I've really wanted to find a place where she's not pissed off at Veld (like in my previous Veld-centric works). What Veld does in Before Crisis concerning Elfe is probably one of the main reasons I love the character and I don't write them interacting often enough. This is sometime soon after their faked their deaths, hence the setting and their current states.

"You are the most important person in the world to me."

The IV drips broke the silence that stretched on afterward, tiny liquid plops in the sterile room that managed to still smell a bit like fish. Junon. It was always Junon, wasn't it?

"Is that because I am or simply because I'm the only one left alive?"

Even if he had spent the better part of a year tracking her down, Veld was wholly unprepared to actually be alone in a room with his daughter. A daughter who was at one of those fun ages; out of her teenaged rebellion years and somewhere at the beginning of the disappointing twenties.

It admittedly hurt a bit more to realize that she had lost all her friends almost a full 10 years before he'd had such luck. He had to wonder if it was genetic. The people he used to know would probably investigate such a thing.

"Felicia, since you were born, you were the most important person to me."

"Even more important than Mom?"

"Yes."

He was out of practice with truth-telling, that was for certain. A couple of months ago Veld might have spun a yarn about how Lara was the love of his life and how perfect everything was. But it had always been about normalcy, and his irrational need for it. If he'd truly loved her, wouldn't he have thought to quit this stupid game sooner, and really live that normal life he'd played at?

"That's harsh. How could you say that?"

"Because it's the truth. There are some things that being tied by blood will always trump. Even beyond simply that, family outlasts romance, allegiances, and creeds. No matter how fucked up it can be sometimes."

The allergic reaction to the drug that stopped his heart before made it hard for him to turn his head, but he did the best he could. Felicia didn't cry, but she did close her eyes for a bit, thinking it over.

"Well Dad, looks like we lost both our extended families. You think the Dragoon family unit is worth building back up again?"

"At this rate, it'll probably outlast the end of the world. Why not."

"But you have to promise never to lie to me. Ever. If I'm going to trust you and forgive you then I have to have all truth from you."

"I think for you, I could do that. Only for you." Felicia had no idea what she just asked for, did she? Well, hopefully he could continue to suppress his natural tendency for lying. It felt strange, though, like wearing someone else's skin.

"So what did you do after Mom died and you thought I did?"

"Drank more than any natural human should and slept with _a lot_ of people."

"...Well, that's far too blunt to be a lie."

"I could go on. Admittedly, the truth shows that I'm something of a jackass."

She laughed. "It just shows you're human. Not the boogie man or some perfect ideal. It's... comforting. Though I really don't want to know about your sex life. I mean, ew."

"I have some fun stories from when I was your age that involve my pants being on if you'd like to hear them?"

For the first time in a very long time--longer than it should rightly have been--Veld felt like everything would be alright.

"Sure, though I really can't imagine you any younger than forty."

"Funny that, I can hardly imagine you any older than twelve."

Maybe not perfect. But alright.


End file.
